Kirby (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!)
|-|Kirby= |-|Fighter= |-|Hammer= |-|Ninja= |-|Whip= |-|Needle= |-|Mirror= |-|Parasol= |-|Wheel= |-|Ghost= |-|Sniper= |-|Beetle= |-|Bell= |-|Leaf= |-|Animal= |-|Circus= |-|Tank= |-|Rocket= |-|Big Bang= |-|Arms= |-|Leather= Summary Kirby is the main protagonist of the Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour! manga that started in 2006. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Kirby Origin: Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour! (星のカービィ! も〜れつプププアワー!) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight (By himself need or have a Warp Star or copy abilities), Energy Projection (Shot raw energy at Marx), Mid Level Toon Force, Elasticity, Body Control (Can form more efficient arms), 4th Wall Awareness (Played Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, swallowed entire panels, etc.), Regeneration (Low), Inhales foes and objects alike, trapping them in his stomach, a parallel world, to either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities giving him new powers (of which he can instantly access even without absorbing) such as the following; Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Parasol, Whip, Needle), Martial Arts (Backdrop, Fighter, Ninja, Suplex), Forcefield Creation (Parasol, Spark, Ice, Needle), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Beam), Sound Manipulation (Bell), Afterimage creation (Ninja), Transmutation (Bubble), Transformation (Wheel), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle), Magic (Mirror), Attack Reflection (By himself, Big Bang, Mirror), Duplication (Mirror), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7), Self-Resurrection, Existence Erasure and Possession (Ghost), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Spatial Manipulation & Plot Manipulation (Big Bang) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought evenly with Marx many times. Was able to hurt Shadow Kirby. Superior to Taranza), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Marx) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Carried an extremely small moon from space to Pop Star) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Exchanged blows with Marx) Durability: Large Planet level (Survived attacks from Marx and Shadow Kirby) Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Kirby is a surprisingly skilled fighter, constantly changing abilities in battle to maximize his versatility. His Toon Force let him have more control over the situations he is in Weaknesses: Naive outside of combat, obsession with food Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos' profile (Speed was equalized) Ben 10,000 (Main Timeline) (Ben 10) Ben’s Profile (Speed was equalized, Omniverse Ben 10,000 with all of his aliens up to 5-A used, and Kirby started at his base) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Snipers Category:Bow Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sound Users Category:Void Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 5